l'amour fou rend aveugle
by megan hughes
Summary: une bande d'assassins a juré la mort de certains méchants d'arkham dont: le joker, Harley quinn et poison ivy. Batman se voit obligé d'assurer leurs protections. mais, lui et le joker commencent a éprouver des sentiments qu'ils n'aurait jamais soupçonné..quand à Harley et ivy elles ne savent pas comment s'avouer leur amour. une chose est sûr personne n'en sortira indemne...
1. Batman et le Joker

Bonjour à tous ! ceci est ma première fanfiction publiée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira je suis française et je ne parle pas anglais mais mes histoires sont disponibles en deux versions : français et anglais, cependant comme je les traduis de français a anglais avec google traduction il se peut qu'il y est quelques fautes.

l'histoire comprendra les couples suivant :

Batman x Joker et Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy

l'histoire se situe dans l'univers de la série animée de la série animée de 1992

les commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenues.

 _Asile d'Arkham :_

Seul dans sa cellule le Joker est perdu dans ses pensées. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que le protecteur de Gotham City, l'a de nouveau ramené à l'asile d'Arkham. Il médite sur cette dernière arrestation. D'habitude, ses confrontations avec la chauve-souris lui laisse toujours un sourire aux lèvres, malgré ses nombreuses défaîtes, mais cette fois-ci il eut l'impression que ce fût différent. Il se souvient... Il avait élaboré le plan parfait, ce plan consistait à envoyer un énorme ballon à son effigie, au dessus de Gotham pour y vaporiser son gaz hilarant sur une majeur partie de la ville, provoquant ainsi le chaos le plus total. Il aurait même pu en profiter pour dévaliser la banque. Le joker télécommandait l'engin à distance, depuis un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Quand brusquement, Batman fit son apparition, en fracassant une des grandes fenêtre de l'entrepôt se balançant à l'aide d'un câble. Il aterrit sur le clown engageant ainsi le combat. les deux ennemis jurés roulèrent sur le sol en se donnant de violents coups. à un moment, le joker pris l'avantage sur le justicier lui déclarant :

« aaaah ! tu n'est pas drôle Batsy ! on peut jamais s'amuser avec toi ! apprends un peu à vivre ! »

« la fête est finie, Joker ! »

« non batsy... elle ne fait que commencer, voyons ! » lui susurra le Joker en penchant à son oreille. Puis, il se redressa essayant de maintenir les poignets de Batman. Mais c'est à ce moment que, au lieu de profiter de l'avantage sur son ennemi, et de le rouer de coups, le Joker se surprit à fixer la chauve-souris qui le fixa également, cela dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Batman se ressaisant balança son poing dans la figure du Joker, ce qui eut pour effet de l'étourdir le temps qu'il lui passa les menottes. Ensuite, il le reconduisit à l'asile, et gordon s'occupa de récupérer le ballon remplit de gaz, avant qu'il ne fasse des dégats. La nuit suivante, il repensa à cette instant, il s'était senti attiré par Batman l'espace d'un bref instant, mais ce n'était pas l'attirance inhabituelle qu'il ressentait pour lui. cela le troubla et il se mit à y réfléchir, sans y trouvait de véritable réponse.

« se pourrait-il que j'ai de réels sentiments pour Batman ? » finit-il par se demander.

\- non, je dois juste être en train de devenir fou...enfin, plus que d'habitude... et puis, c'est normal si il m'obsède il est ma moitiél'un sans l'autre, nous ne sommes rien pas vrai ? enfin quoi qu'il en soit je ne vois pas pourquoi cela m'inquiètes...

Le joker se dit que le meilleur moyen d'oblier tout ça serait de à nouveau s'évader pour mettre à exécution un nouvau plan diabolique. Et c'est ce qu'il entreprit de faire...

 _Pendant ce temps-là, au manoir Wayne :_

Bruce est assis dans un de ses grands fauteuil de velours près de la cheminée et lit le journal. Alfred entre portant un plateau rempli de thé et de petits gâteaux qu'il dépose devant Bruce. Ce dernier pose son journal, pour se servir une tasse de thé. « Quelque chose semble vous préoccupé, monsieur Bruce...»

« non alfred, tout va bien.» répond Bruce, sans conviction.

\- bien, c'est juste que je me disais que monsieur avait l'air bien mélancolique ces derniers temps, et pourtant dieu sait que la ville est bien paisible ces derniers jours.

\- justement Alfred, c'est bien cela qui m'inquiètes... je sens que quelque chose va arriver , tout est trop calme... et puis, j'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière qui n'a fait que renforcer mon pressentiment.

\- un cauchemar, monsieur ?

\- oui Alfred, je rêvais que le Joker s'était à nouveau enfui d'Arkham, il avait placé une bombe à Gotham qui avait tué des milliers d'innocents...et je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'en n'empêcher.

\- oui, mais à l'heure actuelle, le Joker est enfermé a Arkham, monsieur.

\- il finira par s'enfuir Alfred, il s'enfuit toujours... enfin ! j'ai peut-être juste besoin de vacances qui sait ! ajoute Bruce avec un sourire.

\- Ah monsieur ! combien de fois, vous ai-je recommandé de prendre des vacances loin de Gotham City !

\- oui Alfred, mais le crime ne prends pas de vacances lui...

\- je sais, maître Bruce, je sais...

Ils sont interrompu par un appel provenant de la bat-cave.

\- oui robin, qui y a t-il ? demande Bruce en répondant à sa bat-montre-émetteur.

\- Il a un problème à l'asile d'Arkham, toutes les alarmes sont déclenchées et les caméras montrent une bande d'invidus qui tentent de pénétrer le batîment par la force ! lui répond Robin.

\- bien, je fonce a arkham, toi Robin tu restes ici en cas de besoin, on reste en contact.

\- bien bruce.

Bruce éteint sa montre et se tourne vers Alfred, qui lui répond :

\- oui je sais, vous aviez raison... tout était trop calme.

\- hélas Alfred, hélas...

Bruce se depêche de revêtir son costume de Batman, mais il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attend à Arkham...

Alors ? qu'en pensait vous jusqu'à maintenant ? j'ai prévu d'en faire une assez longue histoire, et de mettre à jour régulièrement. vos commentaires sont tous les bienvenus !


	2. Harley et Ivy

voici le chapitre 2 :

...

Harleen Quinzel, plus connue sous le nom Harley Quinn, ancienne psychiatre qui a finit par perdre la raison, désormais internée à Arkham, est debout dans sa cellule. Elle fixe la cellule d'en face où se trouve sa meilleure amie et co-équipière : Poison Ivy. Cette dernière est occupée à s'occuper de ses plantes chéries, comme d'habitude. Pour Harley cela fait un moment que Ivy est bien plus q'une amie à ses yeux. La magnifique rousse a finit par remplacer le joker dans son coeur, elle le sait bien. Car elle lui accordait de l'importance pas comme le joker. Harley aimerait lui avouer ses sentiments, mais elle a peur de la réaction de la jeune femme et ne veut pas gâcher leur amitié. Et en attendant elle ne peut que admirer la beauté d'Ivy à travers la vitre de sa cellule.

De son côté, Ivy continue de soigner ses plantes, ce sont ses bébés, sa passion, sa raison de vivre, la seul chose qui compte à ses yeux... enfin à part Harley.

Ivy est surprise de ressentir de telles sentiments pour une humaine, elle n'aurait jamais crut ça possible, elle pensait que seules les plantes pouvaient entrer dans son coeur.

Mais elle sait qu'elle aime Harley même si elle l'agace souvent. Mais comment lui avouer ? après tout Harley aime déjà quelqu'un... Le Joker... Ivy le haissait plus que tout au monde, plus que Batman car il possèdait la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais... le coeur de sa chère Harley. Et au lieu de la chérir et de la protèger, il l'avait tant fait souffrir... et l'avait manipulée comme un jouet, elle lui en voulait terriblement. Mais malgré tout elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais avouer lui avouer cet amour, car Harley ne la voit seulement comme une amie... Ivy soupire et continue de s'occuper de ses plantes.

...

j'espère que vous avez aimé ! désolée pour le chapitre si court, je vais essayer de les faire plus long.


End file.
